Drabble Shop
by ultimatechocoholic
Summary: Sparks turned fireworks.Part One: The Flower Invasion. Part Two: Chips and Salsa
1. Chapter 1

Flower

….

They had started showing up in random places, at random times, beginning last week.

The first one she had received was when she was leaving the overcrowded elevators onto the floor her office was on. Thank God for breathing space.

In fact, she didn't even know about it until her secretary, Ayame had pointed it out to her by loudly exclaiming "what a beautiful flower!"

Chalking it up to her weirdness- Ayame was prone to saying random things, but she was a good person-Kaoru headed to her office.

Sometime later she headed toward the bathroom and accidentally ran into Ayame, who was just leaving the only one on their floor; she commented "I didn't realize it was real."

Again marking it down as her weirdness, she shrugged and stepped into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, something in her hair caught her eye.

A yellow rose, a promise.

Perhaps Sano was making sense after all.

…..

The second one had shown up when she was searching for her pack of hair ties she kept for emergencies in her drawer. She was dismayed to find it missing, even though only she and the head security guard had the keys to it.

Instead, in its place, she was startled to find a pink tulip wrapped with a blue ribbon- a note attached.

Carefully picking the piece of paper up, she opened it with trepidation. Cautiously opening the folded paper, she spied clear cursive inside.

_Wear this instead_.

_That bastard. _He stole all of her hair ties. When he finally comes clear, she was going to give it to him.

Anger cooling, she shrugged, wondering how he had gotten the keys.

She ha deduced it was a guy, and definitely not the head of security. He was a playful man who had made the object of his attentions clear- her. The only thing blocking her mid from thinking it was him was the fact that he was no romantic- nor was he subtle.

….

Over the course of the week, they showed up randomly, and she was starting to get annoyed by him. Why couldn't he just come up to her?

….

The day their head manager had called in sick was a rush day. As an assistant to a higher up, it was her job to calm everyone down.

At the end of the day, when she could finally relax with her feet up, she realized there were no surprises for her that day.

She found she sort of missed it.

….

When the red rose had turned up- it was the first one- she'd gotten everything, from a bouquet of yellow and white daisies to a bush of marigolds- she was most surprised.

It wasn't just the rose on her personal coffee maker that had caught her attention, it was the note attached to it. It was the second time she had gotten a note from him, the first being in regards to the ribbon- which she still wore. Written in that clear- beautiful, loopy- handwriting that was attached to one of the many flowers that had her the center of teasing in the office, was an invitation to _dinner on his yacht._

_Stuck up rich bastard. S_he thought angrily, but she knew she would go anyways.

...

End!


	2. Chapter 2

Chips and Salsa

….

They were just so much fun to eat. Different sizes, types, flavors of chips and dips. Her favorite was the classic- white corn tortilla chips and homemade salsa.

It was her ritual every Wednesday morning to get up early- the only reason she ever would- and make a fresh batch of salsa before classes started for the day.

As it was, it was Friday night and she'd been sitting on the sofa watching her favorite moves of all time (_Ocean's Eleven_, _Twelve_ and _Thirteen_; and _The Bourne Identity_) just like she did every Friday.

She would prop her feet up on the coffee table (even though her mother said it was unladylike) and eat her chips and salsa, snuggled into her comfy sofa. In the winter, she would add her favorite blanket on top.

The sofa, TV and surround sound system was probably the most she'd ever splurged on herself. Even though she lived with a roommate, she had bought the apartment because it was located down the street from the firm she was going to work at after graduating.

She had a job, but her father had offered to pay for everything.

But this Friday night wasn't going so well. Her remote was missing, and her coffee table had been moved. But when she opened her pantry to grab her much needed bag of chips, her hand came up with nothing.

Flipping the light switch off, she made a little growly noise of unappreciativeness and stomped to her jacket and boots Misao had given her. Shrugging it on, she grabbed her keys and made her way down to her car, ready to run to the nearest store in her Tweety bird pajamas.

….

Grumbling a little, she made her way to the chip aisle, ready to grab a key part to her Friday night ritual. Grabbing the bag, she sighed happily and headed out of the store.

With a smile on her face, she stepped out of the warm grocery store; she headed back to the battered car she'd owned since high school.

What she did _not_ want was someone running into her to save her from an out of control car. She was grateful to be saved, yes.

But this was not her perfect Friday night.

….

Finish!


End file.
